Girl Fight
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Something is returned to Xena and Gabrielle. But Xena has a secret that quickly comes out. And some guys aren't to happy about it at first.
1. Chapter 1

Girl Fights

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the original show Xena: Warriorprincess. However I did make up some characters.

Language: Profanity def, but not a lot.

Sex: yes, and some references I think.

Author's note: If your looking over your kid's shoulder and they're not at least thirteen some parts may not be appropriate.

Chapter One

"Come on we have to get home." Xena said. She was going to settle down with Borias and Solan for a year. The gods had given them back as a thank you. She was so happy. Gabrielle had Perdicus back. They were following slower behind everybody else. Everybody were trying to catch up, but that was what the year was for. To basically get to know everybody again.

"What is the rush?" Borias asked."I'm not anxious to meet your father."

"My father's dead." Xena said."My brother's the one who'll give you a lot of grief. And my mother.Especially my mother."

"Will she like father, mother?" Solan said to her. He was so happy. Before they had set off for Amphipolis Xena made sure he knew the truth. She couldn't keep it a secret if she tried. Not anymore not after what happened.

"Why wouldn't she?" Xena asked.

"I don't know." Solan said. Soon they had to stop though and make camp.

"Record timing." Borias said as Perdicus and Solan came down to the water's edge too. Xena and Gabrielle were swimming with their clothes neatly folded on a rock. Camp was set with a fire going and stew cooking over it.

"We've been practicing." Gabrielle said.

"What kind of stew is that?" Perdicus asked.

"Deer." Gabrielle said.

"I don't like deer." Perdicus said.

"What would you rather have?" Gabrielle asked as Solan jumped in. Borias was undressing too.

"Fish." Perdicus said.

"One fish comin' up!" Xena said. She grabbed one out of the water, and threw it at him. She hit him in the face. They laughed. Poor Perdicus had to cook it himself as they splashed around.

"Oh god you can't cook." Gabrielle said coming to check on the stew. She moved it off the fire, and looked at his burnt fish." Xena another fish!"

"Ok!" Xena said."Time." They stopped splashing her. She went under water for a moment. She found a good sized fish. She got out of the water. Like Gabrielle she was in her undergarments. They couldn't get completely naked. Not anymore.

"I can totally see through that." Borias said when she dived back into the water.

"Damn." Xena said. Gabrielle came back and dived in.

"Xena we have to go shopping."

"Yea, Borias just pointed that out." Xena said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey so I've been thinking and if we're going to stay in Amphipolis how are we going to make money. And we can't stay at Xena's mother's home for a year." Perdicus said.

"Ok Perdicus you and I we're going to travel between Amphipolis and Potidaea." Gabrielle said.

"Yea, and my mother owns a tavern, so technically we're not intruding. But my mother wouldn't mind us actually being around her house. Just make sure we keep the house clean and don't destroy it."

"Your mother has a house?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yea, its right next to the tavern. It connects to the tavern. That's why we always go to the left. You never noticed?" Xena asked.

"No, I can't believe it." Gabrielle said."Wow and I thought I paid attention to things."

"Ok, but still we need money." Perdicus said.

"Well I tell stories in her mother's tavern that's how I make money." Gabrielle said.

"What about you Xena?" Borias asked.

"Depends on what I'm needed for." Xena said."But usually I help my mother out by waitressing or baking."

"I thought you couldn't cook." Borias said.

"I can't, but baking is a whole nother story." Xena said.

"True baking is different from cooking." Gabrielle said."Requires patience Xena doesn't have."

"I have patience for baking." Xena said."Baking is an art."

"What other things do you do?" Borias asked."I know your mother wouldn't exactly pay you in dinars."

"I'm a psychiatrist, basic self-defense teacher, tutor, Amazon Scout substitute Queen, home care healer, and I help build barns." Xena said. She did one more thing, but they didn't need to know about it.

"Your just a busy girl." Borias said. Xena shrugged.

"Mother, Father are you going to get married?" Solan asked.

"I don't know." Xena said.

"Yea, we haven't talked about that. But we'll let you know." Borias said.

"Ok." Solan said.

"Solan your going to school, but after that we'll probably home school you. If we continue to travel." Xena said.

"Yea, Xena we can split his studies between us." Gabrielle said.

"Yea, I'll take languages, Mathematics, Astronomy, and music." Xena said.

"And I'll teach you Greek, Science, Self-defense for physical activity, art, and history."

"Cool." Solan said.

"Borias where are you going to work?" Perdicus asked.

"I'm a black smith." Borias said."I'll see if I can work with the one in town."

"And what about you?" Gabrielle asked him.

"I don't know I'm a farmer and a warrior." Perdicus said.

"You can be a bartender." Xena said."My mother could probably use another one."

"No thanks." Perdicus said."What other job could I get?"

"Male stripper." Xena said seriously. They laughed."I'm serious. Unless you speak another language. "

"No." Perdicus said.

"Well I hope you can dance." Xena said.

"I don't dance." Perdicus said.

"Shame you can make some good money." Xena said.

"How do you know?" Borias asked.

"Know what?" Xena asked."Oh look I can almost see Amphipolis." They turned to see. They were distracted by the music coming up from the valley.

"No covered candied hearts to give away. No first spring, No song to sing. In fact here's just another ordinary day. No april rain no flowers bloom no wedding saturday within' the month of June. But what it is is something true. Made up of these three words I must say to you. I just wrote to say I love you. I just wrote to say I care. I just wrote to say I love, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." They sang.

"No summer high. No warm july. No harvest moon to light one tender aug night

no autumn breeze. No falling leaves. Not even time for birds to fly to south skies. No libra sun. No halloween. No giving thanks to all the christmas joy you bring. But what it is is so old, but oh so new. To fill your heart like no three words could ever do. I just wrote to say I love you. I just wrote to say I care. I just wrote to say I love, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Xena sang joining in. This was one of her favorite songs.

"What that is my song." Xena said.

"I thought you only sang when you were moved." Gabrielle said.

"I am. I am moved to sing my favorite song." Xena said. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I can not believe I am still unemployed." Perdicus said." Xena does less than me and she still makes money."

"Actually I do more. My jobs usually don't last very long. But they are hard."

"I haven't seen you." Perdicus said.

"They involve me leaving the tavern." Xena said."If you hadn't noticed."

"Perdicus, Xena works." Gabrielle said."She's good at what she does."

"How many people actually come to you to be their psychiatrist?" Toris asked.

"Lots of people." Xena said."In fact I have to go council somebody now. So if you'll excuse me."

"Night Xena." Cyrene said.

"Night mother, Solan, Borias, Gabrielle, Toris, and Perdicus." Xena said. Xena left and Cyrene stood up.

"Don't wait up for me. Toris take care of these dishes." Cyrene said.

"Where are you going?" Toris asked.

"Toris I've got a date to find." Cyrene said.

"Oh well um...please avoid the Palms tonight." Toris said.

"Yea, yea." Cyrene said. Toris stood up gathering the dishes.

"Hey can you guys take care of your own dishes thanks." Toris said leaving.

"Goodnight." Gabrielle said washing her plate. She yawned.

"Gabrielle our plates." Perdicus said.

"Perdicus you have hands use them." Gabrielle said. Xena came back.

"I thought you had to work." Gabrielle said.

"I did, but I just wanted to get Solan in bed." Xena said.

"Man! I was kind of hoping you forgot." Solan said. Xena shook her head no. He followed her up to his room. She tucked him in. She sang to him. He yawned and fell asleep as she was leaving out.

"Xena could you wash my plate?" Perdicus said.

"Perdicus do you know why my hands are so soft?" Xena asked.

"No." Perdicus said.

"Its because I've never washed anyone's dishes, but my own." Xena said.

"Perdicus just get up and wash your plate. Its not weapons science." Borias said drying off his and Solan's plates and cups.

"Yea." Xena said."Now goodnight I won't be long." She kissed Borias. She went to referee a fight between Mrs. Kindle and Mrs. Swandle. Lots of women were surrounding the ring. There were no men in the crowd. Here they practiced a fighting style unique to women. They fought dirty.

"Ok ladies make sure your skimpy outfitts are secure." Xena said into the mega phone. They checked."Make sure that you are not wearing any jewelry and that your hair is in a ponytail or braided down." They did so.

"Now I want a good dirty fight. That means we wanna see some biting, scatching, some hair pulling!" They went wild when she said hair pulling." We wanna see you reach down and throw dirt in her eyes. Hell in fact if things aren't dirty enough than we're gonna dump water in the ring all over you to make it muddy!" They cheered.

"If you don't agree with these rules than forfeit and get your cowardly ass out of my ring, but if you accept than stand up and get ready to rumble!" They both stood up."In the left corner we've got Jackie Kindle and in the right corner we've got Libby Swandle. Kindle claims that Swandle destroyed her apple pie, so she went over and destroyed Swandle's like a good bitch!" There was cheering.

"Now they are going to duke it out. Not only is an apple pie I made up for grabs, but the guy they made it for!" Xena yelled. They cheered and laughed. They were both married and cheating on their husbands with the same guy. Than she talked to both the women." Ladies I better not see you having a clean fight or Imma have two girls jump in here and whoop both yaw asses got it." They nodded.

"Ring that damn bell!" Xena yelled. She moved out of the way. They fought. Just for the hell of it Xena dropped water on them, so it got all muddy. There was more cheering. There three matches that night. She collected her money and went home.

"How was the therapy?" Borias asked when she got in bed.

"What?...oh that great. It was great. Just two women deciding between marriage and the same guy they're having sex with." Xena said.

"Oh." Borias said."Speaking of sex can we?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Xena said.

"Is that a yes?" Borias asked. Xena nodded."Ok, but from now I'm just going to touch you without anyone noticing like on your thigh."

"Just don't do it when everyone's attention is focused on me or in my direction." Xena said kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey Father. " Solan said coming to the black smith's shop. Borias was taking a break.

"Hey Solan. How was school?" Borias asked.

"Weird today. My teacher says I'm behind and mother got assigned to be my tutor."

"Since when is she a qualified tutor?" Borias asked."Every week she has another job." Solan shrugged.

"I don't know." Solan said."But we have to write a whole two scrolls on our parents jobs. One for each parent."

"Well start with your mother. I won't take that long." Borias said. Solan nodded."Solan is your teacher a guy or woman?"

"Woman." Solan said."She's old."

"Oh ok good." Borias said. Xena came by the shop. She was talking to several students. Some were teenage boys. She stopped and turned back around.

"Solan come on its time for you to be tutored." Xena said."But do me a favor and stop at the tavern for some food."

"Ok." Solan said. He ran off.

"Hey how's it going?" Xena asked.

"Great, making horse shoes." Borias said."So when did you become a qualified tutor?"

"When I was going to school." Xena said.

"Ok so your a psychiatrist, a tutor, and a waitress." Borias said."And this is all certified?"

"Yea, my mother will show you my certified certificates." Xena said."Well I'll see you tonight." She walked off after kissing his cheek. Borias watched her go.

"Damn it she knows she looks hot in that dress." Borias said to himself. Xena had on a dress that fit her perfectly. She alternated between dresses her mother found more apropriate and dresses she could fight in if necessary. And he loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What did you get on your scolls?" Cyrene asked Solan.

"Oh she gave me an F." Solan said. They all looked at him.

"Why I helped you write that myself." Xena said.

"Yea, and she said you didn't tell me about all your jobs and that I just copied what you said instead of writing it." Solan said.

"I told you to write it not write what I said word for word." Xena said.

"Yea, Toris use to do that and look at him. Works for me." Cyrene said.

"Xena works for you."Perdicus said.

"Yes, but Xena has other jobs." Cyrene said."She's certified."

"Oh about that I got to cut my day in half. I'm in a new line of work." Toris said.

"What?" Cyrene asked everyone turned their attention to him.

"Night club owner." Toris said."I'm a certified business man like Xena except she's a business woman."

"You own a night club?" They asked.

"Thanks Toris." Xena said.

"Your welcome." Toris said.

"Xena, why didn't you tell me?" Cyrene asked.

"Because it wasn't that important." Xena said.

"We're going to go see this night club." Cyrene said."Right now."

"Now." Xena said a little alarmed.

"Yea, you have to work tonight, which means its open." Borias said.

"Men aren't allowed in my club." Xena said.

"Your club sucks." Cyrene said.

"Why not?" Perdicus asked.

"Because behind those doors I shamelessly exploit women in front of other women. Its not worth going too." Xena said a little sarcastically.

"Is there alcohol?" Cyrene asked.

"Of course. It wouldn't be a club without it." Xena said.

"Than I'm going." Cyrene said. Xena didn't want them to go, but her mother was stubborn.

"Damn it I want to see what's in that club." Toris said after all the girls left."It ain't right for us not to be able to see." They followed Xena, Cyrene, and Gabrielle out of the tavern. Toris locked up. There was a long line outside of the club. Xena went around back, and Gabrielle and Cyrene had to go to the line.

"She lied she said men weren't allowed in." Borias said seeing men in line.

"Just in case I got an idea." Toris said. They dressed up like women.

"Yaw some ugly bitches." said the two women bouncers.

"Um we know we're still developing." Toris said in a high voice.

"Only beautiful women are allowed in." said Bouncer 1.

"Also your not following the dress code." said Bouncer 2.

"Girl this is a shack not many people can fit in. You've let in everyone else why not us?" Toris asked angry in a high pitched voice.

"You young one go home. Your not ready for this." Bouncer 1 said in the sweetest voice used for children.

"Ok." Solan said. He went home.

"Now as for you three. You can't come in until your wearing a sexy skimpy outfitt. And you look pretty." They walked away.

"Are you sure this will work?" Toris asked.

"Yea." Borias said."I just saw two manly girls go in. They're bound to mistake us for manly girls who've lost our way. Girls always go for that sad shit." They nodded.

"Oh damn how do they walk around with this up their ass?" Perdicus asked.

"Perdicus I didn't give you a thong." Toris said."Pull it out your ass man." They could hear music coming out of the club as they approached.

"Ladies your just in time for the entertainment. And only three spots left." said Bouncer 1. She let them in.

"They went into the so called shack. They found that there were stairs. They went down. On the first floor it was like any other club. There were men,women, and drinking. The bouncers went to the bar. They spotted Gabrielle and Cyrene. They had drinks. They were dressed differently than what they were when they came in.Everybody was partying. They didn't see Xena anywhere.

"Damn the music in here is great and so are the drinks." Perdicus said."Even the girls are damn."

"I know. " Borias said.

"Looks like somebody took after their daddy a little to much." a girl said loudly as she looked at them. The girls laughed as she walked away with a cute guy on her arm.

"Girls are cruel." Toris said. They nodded. A bell rung. Music came on.

_"I want you loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin' sayin' what you gon do to me, but I ain't seen nothin' yet." a woman sang."...I'm a sexy mama..." _

" What the hell?" Borias said. Xena appeared she was belly dancing. She had two other girls with her.

_"Can't you see these clothes aren't fittin' on me...I want you loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin' sayin' what you gon do to me, but I ain't seen nothin' yet. I tell ya you loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin' sayin' what you gon do to me, but I ain't seen nothin' yet." _

"Dude calm down she's just distracting the guys while the girls go through that door." Toris said. He pulled him to the door. They followed the girls down. As they went farther down they heard cheering. They got seats with a good view. They were shocked to see a ring in the middle. There were guys in the ring. They were having a pillow fight. The girls were loving it.

"I don't get it." Toris said."What's so good about two guys pillow fighting."

"Lesbians?" A woman asked.

"Um..." Toris said.

"Yea, yes we are." Borias said. She nodded and turned back to screaming for the guys to take it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Xena danced for the men with her friends until every last woman had gone. Than she made sure they were all served a special drink that put them to sleep. They passed out. She left with her friends and fellow dancers.

"Was it just me or did three manly bitches get let in this club?" Xena asked.

"We didn't see anything." They said. Xena said nothing else and changed into a different outfitt. It was a red outfitt that would just make guys go crazy as well as girls.

"Ok lets go entertain some ladies." Xena said putting her hair in a ponytail. She got in the trap door and appeared in the middle of the ring. Some exotic music came on. They cheered.

"LADIES WELCOME TO ANOTHER NIGHT OF FUN WITH NO MEN!" Xena yelled into the mega phone. They screamed."ARE YOU READY TO SEE TWO GIRLS GO AT IT OVER A MAN!" They screamed yes as they laughed.

"YEAH I KNOW THERE'S NOTHING FUNNER THAN WATCHIN' TWO GIRLS GO AT IT OVER A MAN. DAMN SHAME I SAY, BUT HERE THERE'S NO SHAME. BECAUSE THERE'S NO MEN!"

"YEA!!!" THEY YELLED.

"Now we've got to my left Maridith who says she's gonna whoop Mary Ann's ass whose to my right. These girls are fighting over the star captain of the football team!" The crowd booed.

"He sucks!" Some one yelled.

"Oh ladies let's not boo them they might not want to fight now!" Xena said."So let's take sides now shall we. Should the head cheerleader Maridith or the freshman get the boy!"

"Let me at that bitch!" Maridith yelled."He was mine before she even got in high school!" The crowd oohed. They chose sides.

"You mean he was yours until he met me, bitch!" The crowd just went crazy. They were lovin' it.

"Ok ladies hold the fire wait for the fight to begin. Make sure your skimpy outfitts are secure." Xena said into the mega phone. They checked."Make sure that you are not wearing any jewelry and that your hair is in a ponytail or braided." They did so.

"I want a good dirty fight. That means we wanna see some biting, scatching, some hair pulling!" They cheered."We wanna see you reach down and throw dirt in her eyes. Grab a weapon we wanna see one of yaw get your ass whooped! Hell if things aren't dirty enough we're gonna dump more dirt and water in the ring all over you!"

"Mud fight!" They chanted.

"If you don't agree with these rules than forfeit and get your cowardly ass out of my ring, but if you accept than stand up and get ready to rumble!" They both stood up."Now ladies I better not see you having a clean fight or Imma have two girls jump in here and whoop both yaw asses got it. You chicken out you still get your ass whooped just to let you know." They nodded.

"Ring that damn bell!" Xena yelled. She moved out of the way. They fought. People watched cheering at good hits, but they weren't fighting dirty.

"Dirty!" The crowd started chanting.

"Mud fight!" Xena yelled. She dropped dirt and water all over them It didn't help.

"Hold it!" Xena yelled. There was more cheering."I said I wanted a dirty fight. Not one of you are even bleeding. But we're gonna fix that right ladies!"

"Yea!" Two girls came out and started whoopin' they ass. Oh the crowd went wild. There were five more fights. At the end of it Xena turned on 'Hips don't lie' Water came down from the ceiling everybody was dancing.

"Come in the ring!" Xena yelled. Party girls who were drunk joined her. Borias, Toris, and Perdicus didn't know what to do. There were so many hot girls around them.

"Oh dear gods why does she have to dance so close to that other girl." Borias said watching Xena.They had to leave, because it was closing time. They were surpised to be caught at the door by Xena when they were about to leave the club where all the men were sleeping.

"Leaving without paying." Xena said."Or leaving before you get caught."

"How'd you know?" Borias asked.

"I can spot a hard on a mile away." Xena said."I told you guys were not allowed and you invaded my privacy." Her wet hair was pulled up into a ponytail out of her face.

"What you do is anything, but private." Toris said.

"Oh but it is." Xena said."Men aren't suppose to know about that. Strictly for women."

"Well now everybody is going to know." Toris said. He pushed pass her.

"Whose watching Solan?" Xena asked.

"Nobody." Borias said.

"Go home and make sure my son is fine. I'll be home in ten minutes." They left. Xena collected her money from everybody, and she changed.

"Oh they are so rude." Cyrene said."I'll get him in the morning when I'm not so wasted."

"He just killed my buzz." Xena said."To think he would have got some tonight too."

"I'm so drunk." Gabrielle said."And that was so fun." Xena laughed a little. She helped them both to bed. She checked on Solan, who was still up. He was all dirty.

"You need a babysitter." Xena said."Go get a bath."

"No, I don't want a bath." Solan said."I don't want to be clean."

"Solan stop acting like a baby." Xena said.

"No." Solan said. He got on the bed and closed the curtains. Xena walked over to him and opened the curtains. What she saw she was not expecting. Instead of Solan she saw a little baby. She read the scoll that appeared beside him.

_Dear Xena, _

_Sorry I couldn't do it earlier, but I didn't know how. Enjoy your son. _

_Cupid_

"Oh my baby." Xena said. She picked him up and kissed him. She concluded he was about six months. It had been six months since his birthday had passed. She spent that night alone with him creating a bond stronger than before. All her worries about her club vanished for the night in her happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Whose the baby?" Cyrene asked the next morning. She and Gabrielle had a hangover.

"Its Solan. He was turned into a baby." Xena said."We're going to go get baths." Cyrene nodded. Xena bathed him and herself. Than she took him to get some clothes. When she came back everybody was up for breakfast.

"Xena, I'm calling a town meeting. Your little secret is going to be exposed." Toris said.

"Toris now is not the time." Borias said holding Solan. Everybody was showering him with love except Perdicus and Toris. Toris actually did warm up to his nephew again eventually. He forgot about telling everyone. Perdicus on the other hand told everyone. Women's secret shame was out in the open.

"Xena are you responsible for this. " The village elder said throwing her written program at her. She caught it. She looked at it.

"What is it?" Xena asked.

"We want to know if our wives, daughters, sisters, and cousins even are out gambling, drinking, and cheating on us. As well as fighting like filthy men." He said."And you know exactly what it is."

"No, I don't. It looks like somebody wrote this for fun." Xena said.

"But it says place your bets with the owner. Perdicus tells us that your the owner." He said."As you know this is illegal here."

"Firstly its not illegal for men and women to party in a club that is in fact certified. It meets village requirments. If you want to see it you can." Xena said.

"We do." The elder said.

"I'm suing her for getting my wife drunk and lying about her." Said a man. They were in court later that day."

"Ok after careful inspection of Xena's club Scorpio. We found no evidence of mud fights, skimpy outfitts, banned alcohol, or anything else brought up in these court." The elder said."These charges are dismissed."

"I want a law passed that says only women are allowed." Xena said."My place is now strictly for women when its girls night out. Men don't respect women's privacy enough and this is now a private club for women. Law or no law."

"Than we'll pass a law that says men can come in your establishment." Xena was so mad.

"I can't believe this shit." Xena said. She was in her office where she did therapy. Solan was with other kids his age. Xena turned to look at her friend who owned half the club.

"I know." She said.

"Amelia this is diasterous. We just lost half our money." Xena said

"Its worse than disasterous Xena." Amelia said."Its so much worse I don't even know what to call it."

"There's only one thing to do." Xena said.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Ghost ride the club." Xena said."We need to make it look like we're not there."

"Yea, that'll turn away some of the guys." Amelia said."Also we can remodel the whole place."

"Definately." Xena said."Make it girly and that'll turn away guys."

"We'll turn it into a tea shop during the day. Just for extra money. You know for women who only have time to sit around and talk. Little area for the kids." Amelia said.

"Oh good, good than at night its more of a club scene, but all we'll do is a bit of music with no visible dance floor, and drinking. Once all the guys are gone we can have a strip club, and than we can go downstairs."

"Oh brillant." Amelia said. When she left she was all smiles. Xena's first patient came in. It was Borias.

"Your the good psychiatrist my blacksmith John has been telling me about." Borias said.

"Depends what'd he tell you?" Xena asked.

"He told me that you were a good listener and it just helped to talk about whatever's bothering me." Borias said.

"Than yes." Xena said."Sit down." She locked the door.

"I can't do this." Borias said.

"Yes you can we'll just pretend that I'm not even your girlfriend." Xena said.

"Ok." Borias said sitting down."Now the problem is I'm worried that I'll screw up with Solan."

"And Solan is?" Xena asked pretending as if she was someone else. Borias looked at her.

"My son." Borias said. He watched her write something down.

"Why do you think you'll screw up?" Xena asked.

"Because I'm not sure I can really do this whole blacksmith thing the rest of my life. I'm scared I'll just up and leave him like I did my first son." Borias said.

"Hmm...I doubt your girlfriend will let you leave." Xena said writing.

"Hey I thought you were suppose to be my therapist." Borias said.

"She's a patient of mine." Xena said. Borias looked at her and than went back to staring at the wall again.

"Anyway I don't want to do that. But I don't trust myself." Borias said. He turned to look at Xena who was looking down. He thought she looked sexy in her short skirt and slightly revealing top. He wondered if this is what normally went on in this office.

"Borias do you feel this way because you felt like you got tired of your life before and left your son because of it?" Xena asked.

"Well yea." Borias said.

"Why don't you tell me what happen before." Xena suggested. Borias took his eyes off her chest long enough to tell her.

"Borias see what you need to realize is that you didn't leave because you were bored. You left because you were having feelings for Xena. If you feel so bad get in contact with this older son of yours." Xena said.

"Huh that's a good idea. I think I will." Borias said.

"Just don't fuck his mother again, because I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will fuck you up." They laughed, but Xena was dead serious and made that clear when she stopped laughing to look at him seriously.

"Ok." Borias said.

"Some thing still troubles you?" Xena asked.

"Yea, I think my girlfriend is cheating on me." Borias said."We don't have sex like we use too. She's always suppositely working."

"Hmm...well as your psychiatrist in this case the only thing I can think of for you to do is sleep with me to get back at her." Xena said sitting on his lap."But did it ever occur to you that your girlfriend has been trying to have sex with you for days now, but your not getting the message. No matter how obvious she's being."

"No." Borias said.

"Yea well she has and believe me she's not sleeping with other men." Xena said taking off his shirt. She kissed him, but he pushed her off.

"Wait no your my psychiatrist. This is just a test and I am going to pass it." Borias said. He put his shirt on and left.

"Damn it." Xena said. She'd really been trying for days. Hell she was even the one who suggested to Blacksmith John to convince him to come here. Have a little role play. She'd changed her outfitt for this."This ain't right. Its been a week and a half almost since we've done it. That's the longest I've ever gone while staying in one place and not on the rode."

"So Solan's asleep everyone is out or asleep meaning just Perdicus why don't we have a little fun." Borias said when Xena came in from her bath. She was dressed in her night dress.

"Why, you didn't want it earlier." Xena said."You've killed my mood."

"What, no that was just a test." Borias said."You were just testing me."

"No, I wasn't. Its been a week in a half I've been hinting to you obviously even told you once, but you fell asleep on me." Xena said."Than today I purposely had John tell you that I fuck my patients, and that you could just talk if you had to get something off your chest. And we did that, and it opened the door for role play."

"You mean I walked out on sex." Borias said.

"Yea, and now I'm not in the mood anymore." Xena said."I can't just have sex now your gonna have to pull something exciting. "

"How'd you get out of the mood?" Borias asked."You pleasured yourself didn't you."

"Hell no I told you women don't do that." Xena said."My secretary's a lesbian."

"So are you." Borias said.

"No, I'm bisexual." Xena said.

"Can I watch sometime?" Borias asked.

"Hell no." Xena said."Now get out my friend is coming over."

"You said you weren't in the mood." Borias said.

"For you." Xena said. Someone knocked on the door."Come in." A beautiful medium height, thick, nubian girl walked in.

"Oh am I interupting." She said.

"No, he was just leaving." Xena said.

"We'll try and be done by dawn so you can have your side of the bed back." She said. She shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Once you go black you never go back." Xena said to herself. She stood up and kissed her. Borias put his ear to the door.

"What's going on?" Toris asked.

"Shh..." Borias said turning back to the door.

"What's going on?" Toris whispered.

"Xena is in there having sex with a sexy nubian queen." Borias said."That is hot, and I don't have a front row seat."

"Oh Dude next door look through the eyes of the painting." Toris said."I used it to spy on her and her friends." Borias went into the other room. He stood on the bed watching them. He messed up Toris' pillows.

"Damn dude that was my pillow." Toris said in the morning. He'd gone back out.

"Sorry man." Borias said."I didn't notice what I was doing."

"What the hell are you doing?" Xena asked coming to Toris door.

"Nothing." Borias said covering himself. Xena saw all though.

"Toris what the hell...that's my boyfriend." Xena said.

"What no its not what you were thinking." Toris said."He was watching you have sex through the wall."

"Borias I told you couldn't watch now look at you. You've ruined Toris pillows and you've made a mess all over yourself. Not only that you invaded my privacy yet again." Xena said."Get yourself cleaned up we need to talk."

"Thanks I'd rather have her think you were doing that than what you just told her." Borias said.

"You ruined my good pillows." Toris said."Get cleaned up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Since when do you own a strip club?" Borias asked as Xena was sitting at a table going over investments and such.

"Since it became legal." Xena said."Hooters is stupid nowadays."

"Is this strip club for men?" Perdicus asked.

"Yes." Xena said.

"Your not going." Gabrielle said."Besides you need to get a job."

"Xena why don't you employ Perdicus." Cyrene said walking by as she sweeped.

"Hey yea that's a great idea." Gabrielle said. She waitressed and told stories in the tavern.

"No." Perdicus said.

"Well I do need someone to bartend in the strip club." Xena said."Or at least be a bouncer."

"No." Perdicus said.

"Perdicus come on. You need a job and I'm pregnant." Gabrielle said."We can't live off of just what I make. Maybe one day we can buy a farm and you can farm again. Maybe if I'm up to it. But right now you need a job and fast." They argued until he agreed to it. Perdicus would be a bartender at the strip club. The dancers were anonymous and no one was sure if they were from out of town or not because they never spoke. The tea shop was a hit among the women and the guys weren't feelin' the girly club scene at night either. They preferred her strip club. But there were the ones that could stand it and the girls had their fun with the men. Her club was a private affair, but the underground fights had yet to begin again. The men were watching their women more than ever. Without affairs or disputes women were restless. The tea shop racked in money just because women came there to argue rather than have peaceful talks. They had to create another room for the children.

"You know that is not a tea shop." Perdicus said at dinner before he started working. He had put off working to try again for a better job.

"It is." Xena said."We serve tea just like any other tea shop. We also sell it."

"I heard you had a new investment." said Clarissa. She was a orphan and had just came to Amphipolis after running away from her last orphanage where the man beat her and tried to rape her. They clothed her and offered her warm food and bed for the night before she went to the orphanage in town tomorrow. She'd been staying at the tavern helping out for a few days now. Cyrene was seriously considering letting her stay. She was fifteen and nearly grown. She'd have a husband soon probably and than she'd have a family.

"What investment?" Borias asked.

"I heard Xena's opening a store to sell all kinds of herbs, and than this girl told another girl she should probably visit there because she's such a slut she gets pregnant every week."

"She should of told the girl if I'm such a slut why is it that she knows how to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy." Xena said."Give her something to think about."

"Ooh that's good I'm so instegating that fight tomorrow." Clarissa said." They always pick up where they left off once play time is over."

"Wait, wait are you starting a store like that?" Borias said.

"No." Xena said."I'm still securing everything for my night club, strip club, and tea shop. As well as the building where my healer's office is."

"I hear you night club is doing horrible." said Toris.

"Yea, because of Perdicus. They don't wanna go because of all the men, and the men don't like it anymore they prefer the strip club." Xena said.

"Hey I'll buy it from you I've been looking for a place to put my night club." Toris said.

"No, I'm sure once their tired of everywhere else they'll come back." Xena said.

"How do you get all the hot girls in your club?" Borias asked.

"I don't know what you mean all women are beautiful." Xena said. Borias just looked at her.

"Well I still don't think its a tea shop." Perdicus said.

"Perdicus little kids are in that tea shop. It can't be anything but." Gabrielle said.

"I think there is just something fake about it." Perdicus said."Just like the night club."

"Well thanks to you it really is just a night club." Xena said eatting.

"What do you do with all your money?" Borias asked.

"I invest it or I put it away for safe keeping." Xena said.

"How much money?" Cyrene asked.

"Enough." Xena said.

"What exactly do you invest in?" Borias said.

"Things I know will make money." said Xena.

"Like what?" Toris asked.

"Things." Xena said." Don't worry about it."

"Tell us Xena or I'll tell everybody your real name."

"Whoa wait Xena's not your real name?" Borias asked.

"Not my first name. Xena's my middle name." Xena said."Gods. If you really must know a long time ago I invested in my night club and well it takes money to keep it up and running right, right." They looked annoyed they though it would be something more. In truth it was something more, but they didn't need to know.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" Toris asked Borias and Xena. They all looked at them. They shrugged. Neither of them had brought up the subject. It wasn't important. The point was they had each other as well as Solan who was now seven months. He was asleep upstairs after an early dinner.

"Guess you two still haven't thought about it." Gabrielle said.

"Or talked about it." Cyrene said.

"Nope." Xena said. No more was said on the subject. After dinner Xena went upstairs. She wasn't working tonight. The club was closed as well as the strip club. She went out less, so she could be home with Solan. She changed and checked on Solan. He started crying just as she reached his cradle. He quieted down as she reached in to pick him up. She smiled knowing all he wanted was her. She made sure his blanket was secure around him loosely like he liked it. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. She kissed his forehead. Borias walked in as she layed back on her pillows rubbing Solan's back gently. He smiled at them and she smiled too. Borias changed and got in bed beside them.

"So, do you want to marry me?" Xena asked as she looked at Solan's little hands and rubbed them. She measured his hand with her own. She was entranced by his hand.

"To be honest no." Borias said. Xena looked at him for a moment and than back at Solan.

"Why?" Xena asked.

"I'm not ready for that type of commitment Xena." Borias said."You know I love you, but I just don't want to marry you."

"Oh." Xena said.

"You didn't want to marry me, did you?" Borias asked looking at her.

"No." Xena said"It wasn't that important to me. All that really matters is Solan."

"Yea all that matters is him." Borias said kissing Solan's hand.

"We need to talk." Xena said as she let Borias hold Solan since he wasn't going back to sleep and wanted to play with Borias now. Borias played with him making him smile. Xena smiled at him when he looked at her. He was just to cute for his own good.

"About what?" Borias asked as Solan became preoccupied with a necklace of Xena's when he went back to her.

"About our relationship." Xena said.

"Oh no your breaking up with me." Borias said.

"No, I just think we need to know how we're going to operate as a family. Before tonight I knew, because I was kind of expecting you to ask me to marry."

"But you weren't even gonna say yes." Borias said.

"Yes, I would have. I might not want to really just get married, but I would have said yes to you." Xena said."Anyway before it was different. Now its not." Borias sighed thinking. He probably wasn't going to like the changes.

"Ok, so what do we need to talk about?" Borias asked.

"So first of all let's keep this clear. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Xena said.

"Yes." Borias said.

"And you want pretty much all the physical benefits of a marriage." Xena said.

"Yea." Borias said.

"And let's say I agreed to let you keep all these benefits what happens if I get pregnant?" Xena asked.

"Than Solan has a sibling." Borias said.

"I see." Xena said. She was silent and said no more.

Author's Note: Chapter Nine will be reader's pick. What do you think Xena should do now. Dump Borias and move on or let him have his benefits? Any other suggestions will be considered. Leave answers under a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Welcome back ladies!" Xena yelled into the megaphone. The women cheered. The fights were finally back on after two years and six months. Solan was three years old. Borias and Xena still weren't married. Perdicus still worked for her much to his dismay. Gabrielle worked for her mother. Gabrielle and Perdicus had a beautiful daughter named Eve. She was always following Xena though, she loved Xena. She preferred Xena to be worried about her and do things Gabrielle would normally do as her mother. But Xena knew her boundaries and was careful not to over step them. Eve wasn't her daughter she was Gabrielle and Perdicus's. Besides she had Solan to care for. Solan was lively and stuck close to Borias if he didn't attach himself to Xena's leg once a week during the day and climb into bed between her and Borias at night. Borias was a good black smith, but finally the men had slowly forgotten about little Xena's fight club. It helped to travel and take Perdicus away from the village. It was he who had kept reminding them before until his salary had to be lowered.

"Oh I must say it has been to long ladies much, much to long." Xena said.

"Yea!" They all screamed.

"Oh ladies the next few days will be entertaining and beautiful as we go through nearly three years worth of disputes." Xena said. They cheered."Well I'm anxious and we can catch up later. "

"Yea!"

"I'm glad you brought your energy, because our first fighters are going to need it!" They cheered. They brought out the first girl who chose her own music. The other girl had no music she was dressed to kill.

"Oh this gonna be good." Xena said seeing the look on her face.

"IN THE RIGHT CORNER WE HAVE THE YOUNG AND PRETTY EMMA!!!!!!!" Xena shouted into the megaphone,"AND IN OUR LEFT CORNER WE HAVE THE DEATH DEFYING BEAUTIFUL LENA!!!" Everybody cheered.

"Now Emma has had a problem with Lena stealing her thunder ever since she was three when Lena moved here!"

"Booooo!" the crowd said.

"Oh that's right they compete with each other, but this time according to both of them the other just wento far!"

"What did they do?!" They yelled.

"Emma stuck into Lena's room and cut her hair unevenly and now she has that hideous hairdo!!" They gave the appropriate reaction of disgust and sadness.

"Lena got her back though she stole her boyfriend and rocked her hideos hairdo." There was booing and cheering from everyone. Lena and Emma tried to go at each other, but they were stopped.

"Hold up girls, hold we gotta go over the rules its been awhile, so we have to remind you all." said Xena.

"Remind us!" They shouted.

"Ok ladies make sure your skimpy outfitts are secure." Xena said into the mega phone. They checked."Make sure that you are not wearing any jewelry and that your hair is in a ponytail or braided down." They did so.

"Now I want a good dirty fight. That means we wanna see some biting, scatching, some hair pulling!" They went wild when she said hair pulling." We wanna see you reach down and throw dirt in her eyes. Hell in fact if things aren't dirty enough than we're gonna dump water in the ring all over you to make it muddy!" They cheered.

"Since this is our first fight in three years you bitches better make eachother bleed or suffer my wrath!" the crowd went wild."If you don't agree with these rules than forfeit and get your cowardly ass out of my ring, but if you accept than stand up and get ready to rumble!" They both stood up. The bell rang and they went at it. It was one of the dirtiest fights she'd ever seen.

"Mud, mud, mud, mud!!!!" they chanted.

"Release the water!!!" Xena yelled and the crowd cheered. She pullled the switched and cold water was dumped on them, but they didn't stop fighting. There were screams of delight from everyone who got hit with water or mud. The fights that night were excellant and Xena limited it to ten that night. When it was over everyone was so drunk and had gotten laid.

"Ladies, ladies don't leave." Xena said on the mega phone. They stopped climbing over their passed out friends or whomever they were in relationship to each other.

"Let's crash here tonight, but upstairs and remember there were a lot of drunk bar fights tonight." They all nodded and everybody went upstairs and passed out on the various couches. Some in the arms of men who were passed out from drugs or alcohol. Who knew at this point


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Magnificent." Xena said to her patient as she talked about last nights fight to her.

"Yes, I won and you know it felt good, I never knew how great victory could feel." She said. Xena let her go on and on. She was preparing to leave five hours later, so she could be home for dinner when her secretary announced she had another patient.

"Send them in for a quick talk about resceduling." Xena said. The woman nodded and left out. In walked Hercules of all people.

"Your the town psychiatrist?" Hercules asked.

"You need a psychiatrist?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow as she locked her files up against thieves or nosy people.

"No, I just heard some wild rumors about you sleeping with patients, so I thought I'd see if it was true," Xena raised an eyebrow even highter," no not like that I meant I'd come ask you."

"Oh, well its not true." Hercules merely nodded as he looked around.

"So when did you..."

"Become a psychiatrist?" Xena asked. Hercules nodded," Along time ago Herc, a long time ago."

"I must say I'm surprised, but than again I'm not." Xena nodded.

"I get that a lot from first timers, so is there anything you needed to talk about specifically?"

"No, well yea, I came to find out if something else was true."

"And what's that?" Xena asked taking off her glasses.

"Did you really settle down, get married, and have kids?" Hercules asked.

"Well as for getting married no I didn't marry him, he didn't want that type of commitment, Borias wants a relationship that has all the benefits of marriage without actually getting marriage, and my son is just Solan who Cupid kindly turned back into a baby and he just made three recently he's doing quite well."

"And the whole settling down thing?" Hercules asked.

"Well I haven't completely settled down, occassionally Gabrielle and I do leave this village to help some poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need..."

"Stop quoting the song." Hercules interupted and making her smile.

"You know I can't help it." Hercules nodded.

"True, so are you in a relationship with this guy?" Xena shook her head no.

"No, for the first year I tried to make it work hoping he'd change his mind, but you know, so now I'm as single as I was before Cupid brought him back from the dead."

"Good than you won't mind if I do this." Hercules pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. Hercules managed to ignite something in her other men couldn't. He broke the kiss when he knew she needed air. She was breathing hard when he pulled away.

"Did I ever tell you how much you slay me?" Xena asked.

"No." Hercules said.

"Good, because I'm gonna show you." She kissed him like he had kissed her and things got hot and heavy in her office.They only stopped when they heard her mother show up with Gabrielle and Borias. They were seconds away from being busted, but they managed to pull it off.

"Great, so thanks Xena your really good you know that." Hercules said leaving.

"Thank you, and when you get a chance set up another appointment, I wanna see you back in here we're not done." Hercules nodded and left out saying he'd see them at the tavern.

"Xena, your late." Cyrene said.

"Sorry last minute patient couldn't say no."

"I bet you couldn't." Borias said as if accusing her of something.

"Borias don't make accusations you can't back up." Xena said.

"I'm watching you."

"Watch all you want, but if you haven't noticed we're not together anymore as a couple, so save if he's intrested than I'll be all to happy to give him the time of day."

"You haven't given anyone else the time of day." Borias said as they left.

"Yea, well no one else is worth my time ok." Dinner was so busy that everyone helped out and they didn't eat together as a family until after they'd gone at least the adults anyway. Even Hercules decided to help out along with Iolaus rather than eat dinner first.

"Hey guys look who just asked me out, its Kyla." Borias said showing up with a girl he had been seen talking too hours before now he'd returned with her.

"Oh is this the new bitch, your dating this week, because I'm sure you'll be able to make room in the shithole you toss all your weekly bitches into once you've got into their pants."

"I'm not a bitch and Borias and I have a connection."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, and when you fall I'll be at the top of that hole laughing my ass off as I yell I told you so, so loud that echos and I can be sure you heard me."

"Oh that is it, your not going to insult me like that, you just wait and when I'm threw with your going to be the laughing stock."

"Oooh I can't wait I just get goosebumps thinking about it, Kyle." Xena said.

"Its Kyla." said Kyla.

"Whatever you say Johnny." Kyla was so frustrated she left out in a huff.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Xena, why do you always do that?" Cyrene asked as Borias went after her as Xena laughed a little at Kyla's reaction.

"I like to see just how insecure they are that they feel that threatened by me." Cyrene shook her head at Xena as she left to go attend to a crying Solan.

"Mommy!" Solan cried. Gabrielle stopped Xena.

"Is he alright?" Gabrielle asked.

"Probably just a nightmare again, he'll be fine, how's my niece doing?"

"Great, she just dropped off to sleep, and you know Perdy always wanting to stay up." Gabrielle was grinning from ear to ear. Xena smiled.

"I bet they can't wait to go fishing tomorrow." Xena commented. Gabrielle nodded vigorously.

"They've been reminding me about it all day." Xena laughed.

"Mommy!"

"Oh my gods I can't...see you later." Gabrielle nodded as Xena hurried down the hall into her bedroom. The door shut behind her.

"What's the matter honey?" Xena asked picking him up.

"I have a bad dream...you no here..." Solan cried.

"Mommy's sorry I won't leave you alone again."

"Promise?" Solan asked.

"Promise." Xena kissed the top of his head as he hugged her tightly. She rubbed his back and hummed a sweet lullaby to him. She tucked him in and raised up as she pulled the covers over him.

"Mommy, don't go," Solan cried in his sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm just going to change into my night tunic. He opened his eyes and watched her. She changed and climbed into bed with him. She got under the covers and pulled it up over both of them. Solan immediately accepted her invitation to move closer and snuggle up against her when she offered. It was much later that night that she crept downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother left her phone by the fire with a cover it. She ate silently satisfying her hunger.

"I thought, I'd find you here," Hercules commented.

"Yeah well its the price I pay for Gabrielle frightening him last Hallow's eve. " Hercules grinned.

"Motherhood suits you, you know that."

"Yeah, everyone says so these days." They heard a crashing noise outside and hurried to see all the commotion. A little ways from the tavern two women were fighting fiercely. They shouted things no child should ever hear at each other.

"You cock sucking bitch, how dare you!" One woman yelled as she punch the other woman and pulled her hair. The other girl pulled her hair and connected her knee with the others chin. The fight was getting bloody. Everyone had come out to watch. The men were mortified and the women didn't know whether to cheer or stop them. Finally Xena came to her senses and stopped the fight. She slapped them both while her friend Amelia supplied cold water. They calmed down and stared up at them in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Xena practically shouted.

"I caught this bitch sleeping with my husband!" The woman with the bleeding chin yelled.

"Lower your voice, we're right here!" Amelia yelled back to get point across.

"Now, why were you sleeping with her husband?" Xena asked the girl with the bloody nose.

"I wasn't, she just assumed because I got the kids dinner, because they were starving and was fixing a cut her son gave his own father by accident that we'd been having sex before that and he got hurt. Next thing I knew she was attacking me."

"Jessica, Leslie take each of these lovely ladies to their own home, and take broke chin's husband to the tavern. He's not allowed home again tonight," Xena ordered.

"You two know where to report tomorrow." Amelia shook her head in disgust as the woman with the broken chin walked back home ashamed of herself and the woman with the bloody nose walked back home angry with her.

"What the hell was that, since when can you order the women around?" Hercules asked. Xena merely shrugged."And you didn't even scold them for their behavior."

"I don't have too, they know what they did was shameful, unacceptable, and not excusable for now." Xena climbed the stairs without another word to Hercules that night or anyone else except Solan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning she paced her office in front of the two women. The one who had the broken chin was called Laya and the one with the bloody nose was named Courtney. Amelia walked into the office and closed the door behind herself.

"Well?" Xena asked.

"Its official the entire community of women think your fight last night thinks that the show you gave on last night for the men was so shameful that we might end up having to close the club down. In fact there is a town meeting about your fight tonight." Both women looked down although Courtney had nothing to be a shamed of she did not engage Laya in such an act.

"I must say I agree with them, you've really hurt and disgraced the women of Amphipolis. Laya why couldn't you just have come to me instead of making a fool of yourself. I could have cleared up the misunderstanding or you could have handled it like women in the ring. Not disgraced yourself in front of men which is the one thing we try are against."

"I'm sorry Xena, but I'm a jealous woman, but I should have known better than to think that my husband would cheat on me or that Courtney whose always been my friend would do such a thing to me. Courtney can you ever for give me?" Courtney looked at her and she seemed like she was going to refuse when Xena and Amelia glared at her.

"I forgive you Laya it was an easy mistake." They nodded their approval. They hugged and walked out together. Amelia and Xena discussed what the men could come up with.

"I'm sure they'll be watching us all more closely," Xena grumbled as they walked to the town square for the meeting. Amelia and Xena waited for last minute stragglers to arrive.

"After last nights spectacle between Laya and Courtney, we have decreed that women can no longer own night clubs without a man and it must be turned into some like a tea shop immediately. Women are also no longer allowed in night clubs. If you want to dance, weekly dances will now be held. Anyone who wishes to buy Xena's establishment will host the dances."

"Hell no excuse you, but I'm not selling and your new laws are proposterous, not to mention I'm not the only one who owns Scorpio it's a partner ship." Amelia was angry too. To stop the uproar a vote was taken and Xena could see some women were being forced to vote for the laws.

"Fine, no more night club, but its still a teashop during the day so therefore still ours."

"Its fine we have night clubs in Athens, Thebes, Cornith, Sparta, Mycenae, Ithaca, and one being built on Lesbos." Xena nodded.

"Yeah, and we have a nice spa on Lesbos and on the island near Lesbos." Amelia stopped walking and gasped.

"Xena you're a freaking genius."

"Of course I am, but what did I just come up with?" Xena asked stopping to turn and look at her.

"There are hot springs in the hills right?"

"Right, but what's your point?" Xena asked still not getting it. Amelia pulled her towards her office and told her in a whisper about a club. She decided that it would be a country club that required you to wear a short white skirt that stopped three inches above the knees along with white shirts, shoes, socks, head bands. Just everything they wore had to white. There would be Hot Springs, swimming in the small lake that formed before going down into the river. There would be plenty of rooms so that often the ladies stayed the night. Than they would be able to get massages and awesome food would be made to accommodate all members.

"Perfect!" Xena exclaimed as they looked at their large structure. It had been two years now and Solan was five. Borias had married Kyla. Hercules and her were dating from afar. He came back as often as possible to be with her or she managed to take a trip down to Cornith if she wasn't off saving people or protecting her business interests with Amelia or taking care of Solan.

"Now the girl fights will begin again and we can live happily ever after."

"Agreed." Xena said.

Epilogue

As you guessed it Xena gets married to Hercules and Solan views him as a second father. Borias divorces Kyla after their third child which are in his custody. Gabrielle dies in childbirth just because something tragic must happen and Perdicus being the bastard he is gives them to Xena and marries some girl he was cheating on Gabrielle with. He left Amphipolis. Perdicus jr. , Eve, and Gabriel were happy to be rid of him. Xena had two more children Gabrielle and Iolaus. The third child died at birth. Amelia and Xena's spa was a major success just like their other establishments. They are filthy rich and spend most of their wealth on orphanages.

The End

* * *

A/n: I got tired of this story so I just ended it abruptly like this and don't plan on ever correcting any gramatical mistakes. Its staying exactly like this. 


End file.
